Anora McKenzie
Anora is a fire dragoness and the mate of Idou Hanabusa Appearance Ana has long red hair, which she usually curls up. She always ties them with a ribbon. Ana is very skinny and short. When she is human/vampire, her eyes are chocolate brown, when a dragon they are scarlet. Her dragon form is a big red dragon, with shiny scales and spikes on her neck. She has small talons on the end of her wing Personality Ana is very sensitive and wild. She has a short temper. When angered, she usually insults everyone, even the ones she loves. She is very over-emotianal, which usually causes her bleed, because she takes it out on glasses. Though she is very unpredictible, she is loving and sweet, when she wants to Powers Ana has the abilitty to control minds, but she never uses it. She can hear everything what Kate says, unless she blocks her from her mind. She can also control fire, because she is a fire dragon History Early life Ana was a human and the youngest of the McKenzie sisters. Her mother was drinking, father would usually fight with her for that. Lilliana was Ana's sister, who used to torture Ana, because she was always scared of her parents fighting. When Ana turned 15, she started to run away from home, going to wild parties, but she always was found, because her parents were rich. When Ana was 16, she ran away from home again. She was walking in the park, alone, and she was crying, so she barely saw where she's walking. She ran into a group of drunk boys. They put her in the water in the near by pond, and held her there till she finally drowned. Life as a demon Ana was brought back to life by Mayflower, as a demon, to keep Katriel Surana alive. The demon form she was given was a fire dragon. When she came back to life, she posed as Kate's twin sister, and had to play along. She had the "wild personalitty", and was always in the company of boys. She was ofter called Casanova, don juan and ect. Though Ana didn't care about Kate much, she knew all her secrets, including her romance with the vampire Alan. She told Kate to leave him, but blinded by love, Kate refused. Ana were quite good friend with Kamile, May's demon. They used to spend time together, even go to a party, which accidentaly caused Kamile to get pregnant. During Semmyta's wedding, Kate sneaked away to meet with Alan. Ana was irritated for this movement, so she followed Kate, because she had a feeling of something terrible happening soon. Her suspicions were proven, when the elves attacked the shrikalas. Ana sacraficed one of her 5 lifes to save Kate. She didn't show herself for 20, making Kate believe that she's actually dead. During those 20 years, Ana worked as a model and got a dog, who she named Charlie. She was close friends with Lilly's daughter Alice, who helped her with housekeeping, and usually emptied Ana's fridge. Ana also mentions she had a lot of men, but none of them were her type. After 20, when Kate was turned into a vampire, she showed herself, but in Kate's body. She kept telling Renji Kate's secrets, so they would be closer than they already are. Kate finally gathered the strength to keep Ana out, and she showed herself in her own body. She was quite cruel with Kate, but after the incident with May and Decharo, she admitted, that she doesn't want to see Kate hurt. After that, Ana didn't came visit her, because her dog was hit by a car, and Ana wanted to be by his side, during his time at the vet's Ana one time showed up, but she was yelled at by Kate. Ana sat on the stairs, Idou was with her. Ana tried to seduce him, but Idou shyly said, that he would never do that, which left Ana shocked. She then invited Idou to her house, and he agreed. As they were there, Ana told him about her dog, and she started to cry. Idou was unsure what to do, because Ana didn't respond to him. Ana suddenly hugged Idou. Shocked, Idou hugged Ana back. Ana kept apolagizing for her behavior, but then she kissed him. Idou kissed her back, and told her that she doesn't need to be sorry. Ana asked him to stay with her, because she feels very alone when her dogs is not home. Idou agreed. Tamed Dragoness Lilly, Ana's older sister, told Idou that he tamed the dragoness, meaning she is his pet. Idou didn't understand it, but later Ana explained him, that she loves Idou. Ana tried to talk Idou into spending the night together, but Idou always refused. After a while, Idou agreed to spend the night together. After that, Ana got pregnant. Furious about that, Ana stopped talking to Idou. Idou left and when he returned, he saw Ana on her bed, passed out. They got back together. Ana asked Idou to drink her blood, even though she was dying, because the child was eating her from inside. Idou agreed and bit her neck. Ana passed out and Alice walked up on the scene and accused Idou of killing Ana. Idou was hurt for the accusation and went home. Alice feeds Ana her blood and Ana woke up and feel that Idou bites himself in his sleep. Irritated Ana stops him, asking "how many times have I told you not to eat yourself". Idou shyly said that many and Ana agrees Ana soon got orders from dragon council to deliver Lucille to Katlyn. Ana refused to obey. Katlyn came to Ana and killed Ana, leaving her with one last life left. Ana still refused to obey, and Katlyn promised to Ana that she will be dead. Ana told Idou what happened and they spent the whole day together. Ana promised to Idou that she'll keep their child. Idou says even if Ana doesn't survive, he'll save the child. Ana was happy. Ana found out that Lucy turned herself in, leaving that Ana will still stay alive. Ana dragged Idou to a mall to celebrate, but their celebration was cut off, because when May was dying Ana passed out. Idou brought her home. Vampire After a bit of sleep, Kate dragged Ana to Caverns of Time to revive May. Kate went to a portal and Ana was left to guard and pull her out. When the sisters returned home, they both passed out and were collected by their men. Ana begged Idou to take her andrenis off and he did what he was asked. Ana passed out, asking Idou to bite her. Ana woke up after a while, trying to tell Renji about Kate's problem, but Kate begged her not too. She agreed on this wish, saying: "I'm dropping out. I don't want to be a cause" She was later called by Layla, who asked her to go to Caverns Of Time and get her an andrenis. Ana complained because she was used like a taxi and instead she gave Layla her own. Ana returned home sad, and was comforted by her love Idou. Ana said that she was tired, and Idou carried her to her bed, and watched her sleep. Ana was wakened up, she suddenly started talking about Kate and Renji. Ana playfully says she wants to play a game called "how long will it take Ana to make Idou lose control" Idou agrees, but Ana is distracted by scent of Kate's blood. She worries for Kate, and forgets all about the game. Later, after Kate was found and taken care of, Ana remembers the game and puts on a short black dress, that was so thin, her curves were seen. She tried to seduce Idou, but Idou didn't seem to be interested, what ticked Ana off. He apologized but Ana said that he doesn't know for what he is apologizing. Idou says he knows, and he said he's apologizing for not paying attention to Ana. Ana loosened up, and tried to continue the game, but for some reason she went downstairs. Idou was confused and didn't do anything. Ana soon returned, took a pillow and went downstairs. Idou thought that Ana is trying to shoo him and vanished. Then he thought that he was selfish and returned, finding Ana almost crying. He quickly hugged her, apologizing for leaving. Ana said she was glad that he returned and went to sit on the bed. Idou came to Ana and smiled to her, but Ana just looked away. He sighed, not really getting the point. Ana said "Now you see, how hard it is to not get a response" Idou agreed. Ana waited for Idou to make his move, but wasn't sure what to do, which disappointed Ana. Idou yet again, apologized, and kissed her. Ana did nothing, just to find out what will Idou do. Idou continued to kiss Ana. Ana finally told him that she is no longer angry and kissed him back. In the morning, Alice came to take Charlie for a walk. Ana took Charlie's leash and went downstairs. But she tripped on the stairs rolled down. She broked her leg. Ana went upstairs and begged Idou to wake up, saying she needed ice. Idou did what he was asked. Ana said that something's terribly wrong, thinking that something might be wrong with their child. Idou rushes her to a hospital, but as later revealed, the child was unharmed. After a few days, they returned home. Mother Not long after, Ana gave birth (with Bella's help) to a healthy baby girl. They haven't decided on the name yet. Ana cares for the girl very much, which suprised even her. She never wanted children, but now she knows what a wonder it is to have one. She named the girl Sarah, and always cares for her, including feeding her blood. She bought Sarah lot's of toys saying that she can't let her little girl grow up without being spoiled. Lost Pet After Ana returned home with Kate's present, Idou and Sarah welcomed her back. Ana noticed Charlie not being here, and she asked if Idou booped him to a coma. Idou said he didn't do anything to the dog. Ana went upstairs to find Charlie dying. Ana was concerned. She hugged him, saying "My old buddy" understanding that Charlie was too old to live. After he died she buried to body and looked for some comfort from Idou A plan Ana, using the fact it was Kate's birthday, bought her a gift. Ana, Sarah and Idou visited Kate and Renji. Ana acted mean provoking Kate to shoo them. Ana purposely left Sarah with her adoptive sister so she could be alone with Idou for a bit. After they "played" Ana took Sarah back home Revenge Ana felt weird, as if something bad was going to happen and suddenly Kate and Renji appeared, leaving London and Matt and then walked out, leaving the kids. Matt pulled his prank on Ana, and she was irritated and called Kate, trying to get her to take them. But Kate talked with Matt and Matt apologized . Later that day, when Renji came to take the twins home Ana was pissed off. Renji teased her and she slapped him. She quickly got the twins home and calmed down Puppy Ana asked Sarah, if she still wants a dog. Sarah excitedly replied yes and the family got to the pound. Sarah chose a small puppy that looked like an Akita breed dog. Sarah named him Akira. When they going to the store, Ana said she wants rest because she has work later that day. She slept in the car through the shopping spree Old Acquaintances As Ana walked through the park to work, she ran into her old "friends". One of them asked to play with him like old times, and Ana replied she already has a family. He didn't care though and dragged Ana to a less public place. Lightning appeared and demanded him to let go of Ana, but he tightened his grip, breaking her ribs. Ana soon was unable to breath, till Lightning made him let go of her. Idou got her to the hospital. She had a surgery, due to her shattered ribs Good Aunt? Like usually, Alice was stealing Ana's food and Ana began to yell at her, saying she needs to buy her own food. Alice went home. Later she wanted to apologize to her and found her naked in the bathroom, with blood and cum all over her legs. Ana instantly realized what happened. She asked Alice for her version, and Alice said that Zexion dumped her. Ana said that she's probably over reacting, but Alice said she wasn't. Ana got to Zexy saying she'll kill him and feed him to her cousin. Zexy didn't reply, and she said she'll first make him apologize to Alice, then kill him and then feed him to her cousin. Zexy asked for what and Ana said that dumping Alice after she gave him her virginity is just cruel. Zexion said that he didn't dump her, or said something of the sort. Ana sighed saying that she knew that Alice was overreacting. She then realized that she left Alice alone and got back to her. She was horrified by the view -- the walls had spiders drawn on them. Alice used her own blood to draw them. She was afraid to get into a frenzy and stayed put. Later Alice came downstairs, calling herself Lili. Zexion said that Lili wasn't here, and Ana explained that Alice has a split personality. One was Alice and the other was so called Lili. She also said that Lili appears when Alice is left alone in her pain, without any comfort. She vanished after the true Alice took her body. Kamile Ana was reading a book till suddenly she looked up at the TV and saw the news. It showed that Satan worshiping group burned a girl alive, which after DNA tests was confirmed to be Kamile Carter. Ana realized that Kamile is still alive, because if she was dead, she would turn to dust. She asked Idou to tell Decharo to look for May, while she searched for Kamile. After she found her, she asked Xemnas to 'borrow' Sem from him for a day. Xemnas agreed and Ana literally dragged Sem to her place. Sem healed Kamile and Kamile instantly vanished. Work Ana later that day went to work. She returned tired, and passed out, not even drinking the blood tablet she made herself. Idou brought her to their bed, and went to Sarah, which was too asleep. Akira barked, wanting to be petted, waking Ana up. She went downstairs and drank the blood tablet. She passed out there again and Idou carried her to their bed again. Ana's phone beeped, she read the text and went to get dressed, telling Idou she gotta get back to work. Idou didn't look too happy but didn't say anything. Ana kissed him and walked out the house Quotes *"If I wanted a dog, I would get one. Oh wait, I have one, but instead I have two to feed!" *"I'm not that bad" *"That's my good boy" Ana to Idou *"If you thought I was going to let that one down, you are mistaken. Because I'm evil like that" *"I'm just a pet" Ana to Idou.